Mission Really Impossible
by INEEDTODELETETHIS
Summary: Yuki thinks this mission will be a piece of cake but what if she falls in love with him? Kyouya thinks having her as a body guard was the worst thing that happened but will he change his mind? Read and find out! KyouXOC Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Really Impossible **

_Chapter one:_

_For your information_

"Are you there, Onegawa-san?"

"Yes, now would you please let me do my job?" whispered a girl in the darkness.

"Y-yes, sorry," _click. _

The person in the other end switched off the walkie-talkie.

The girl crept through the darkness without a sound. _One, two, three,_ The girl counted in her head. Then…

_Crack._

She looked down. She glared at the stick she stepped on. _When I was on a roll,_ she thought.

"Who's there?!" shouted a demanding voice.

An evil smile crept on her face

"Who's there?!" shouted the voice again.

The girl took a peep to see who the person was.

_Perfect,_ she said with an evil smile.

It was a guard of the warehouse. Now her plans are back to the same track again.

She jumped on the tree swiftly, only making a few sounds. She watched the guard become paranoid and scared. It was entertaining to her. She, then, jumped down the tree and landed behind the guard.

"Adieu…" she said hitting the guard.

He fell down on the ground, unconscious.

She then ran in the warehouse. She looked around to make sure that no one else was inside and that there weren't any cameras she should disable. She looked for the door that she should enter.

"There it is," she said walking to the door.

"Stop right there."

She looked back to see five huge men, cracking their fingers.

She twitched. 

_I guess I did miss something, _she thought.

"Hello," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Now, now, what would we have to do to you?" asked one of the huge men.

"Oh, oh! I have an idea. Why don't you let me finish what I started and turn yourselves in! Great idea, right?" said the girl with enthusiasm in her voice.

The five men glared at her.

"Are you mocking us?!" shouted one of the men.

"Umm… I guess you can say that," she said pretending to think thoughtfully.

All five men turn red from anger.

"We'll show you no mercy!" they charged for her.

She shrugged and studied their movements.

She grabbed the arm of one of the men and threw him to the wall.

"This girl doesn't have normal strength," said one of the five men.

"I don't, do I?" the girl kicked him on the stomach and punched him on the face.

He fell unconscious.

"Two down and three more to go" she glared at them.

The three men shuddered when she glared at them.

It was such a cold look.

They brought out guns and pointed it at her.

"And I thought it was a no gun fight," she said disappointed, "Well then…" she took out a smoke bomb and a mask.

"Put whatever you're holding and kicked them aside"

She looked at them and smirked. "No" she triggered it and threw it at them.

Smoke filled the warehouse.

The three men started shooting aimlessly.

After a few minutes, the smoke started to clear.

She took a step to see that all three men were unconscious and she didn't even have a scratch on her.

She took off the gas mask that was covering her mouth.

"K.O!" she shouted.

Her voice echoed through the warehouse.

She quickly covered her mouth. _'Bad idea to shout'_ she told herself.

She went in the room and took out her USB.

"You're my life saver" she kissed her USB.

She went to the computer and opened the computer. She inserted the USB in the computer.

Then the USB took it from there.

She got the files and her mission was done. She smiled and got up. She got her gun and started to shoot the computer.

Everything was done.

She took off her mask and let her hair fall over her shoulders. She got her walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"This is Onegawa Yuki, mission complete" she turned it off and jumped out of the window.

She heard the police sirens then ran deep into the woods.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"When do you think Onegawa-san will be back?" asked Haruka, the person from the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"About…now," said an older man named Minoru.

"Wah! I'm starving," said Yuki while jumping off a tree.

"Got the file?" asked Minoru with seriousness in his voice.

"Of course," she threw the USB at him.

"Ahh!" he quickly caught it and sighed in relief, "Be careful!"

"Mn" Yuki was too busy eating.

Then their phone started to ring.

Haruka stood up from her chair and answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi," she greeted.

"Ah, yes. Hold on please I'll give her the phone," Haruka turned to Yuki.

"It's for you."

Yuki swallowed the food that was in her mouth then stood up and got the phone.

She put the phone on her ear. "Onegawa Yuki speaking," she said politely.

Her two companions stared at her while she talked on the phone, nodding her head and saying 'I understand'.

She, then, finally put down the phone.

"What was the about?" asked Minoru.

"I'm going to be a body guard" she said with a grin.

"For who?" asked Haruka.

"Ootori Kyouya-san"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Finish! Woo hoo!

I hope you liked it.

This is my second ouran fic and I hope I finish this one.

Sorry if the fighting part was stupid.

I don't really know how to do a good fight part.

I'm a peace maker d

Well till next time! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Really Impossible**

_Chapter Two:_

_I Come In Peace _

"My family is in danger" said Yoshio Ootori.

"I understand your situation, Ootori-sama" said Yuki politely.

"I heard from your father that you're the top agent there is" said Yoshio, amused.

Yuki blinked. "R-really?" she asked,_ He always said that I wasn't good enough, old geezer. _

"I'm very impressed that a girl your age can top off people older than you."

"Thank you" Yuki bowed her head to show her gratitude. "But could you please tell me more about the mission I'm about to face?" asked Yuki politely, still bowing her head.

"You must keep an eye on my son, Kyouya Ootori," she looked at the man in front of her as she heard the name.

"There are threats coming from a person that remain anonymous and he, they or she might target my family," he took a sip from his tea. "If one of my family members gets hurt, I won't forgive my self. Since my youngest son, Ootori Kyouya, will be the one to succeed my company, he needs the best of the best to look after him"

"And that's when I show up."

"Exactly."

Yuki bowed her head.

"I promise you I will do anything to keep Ootori Kyouya-san safe even if it means risking my own life."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Kyouya's P.O.V:_

"Morning, Kyouya-sempai."

I nodded my head at the person that greeted me. I kept walking until I was in my classroom.

"Good morning, Ootori-san," I looked at the person who called me.

"Morning, Nagasaki-san."

"Have you seen the new student yet?" he sat on the chair in front of me. I looked at him then shook my head. "Ara, really?" I nodded my head.

I was shock myself. I would always know who the new students were. I knew everything.

"That's a shock, I guess that was a no" he stood up then waved at me. "Ja ne" he walked back to his seat.

Just in time, the teacher, Megumi-sensei, came in.

"Good morning, class," she greeted. Everyone stood up then greeted her with a bow.

"We have a new student today," she took out a piece of paper.

The door opened to reveal a girl with long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. Every one of my classmates looked at her in awe. She looked around the room with her piercing green eyes.

"Her name is Onegawa Yuki, she just arrived here in Japan so please be nice to her," Megumi-sensei told us. She looked around and focused her attention on the chair next to me. "Onegawa-san, please seat next to Ootori-san."

The new student looked at me then smiled. I raised my hand to let her know I was the one who the teacher was mentioning but obviously she knew. She nodded her head at the teacher and said something before heading for the seat next to me. She looked at me.

"Good morning" she said with a smile. I felt my face heat up. "G-good morning" I greeted back. She smiled once more then sat down on the seat. _IDIOT, what's wrong with you? _I sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mother! Earth to mother!"

I blinked a couple of times. My eyes met with a pair of amethyst eyes. I lowered my eyes at the person in front of me. "Tamaki, what do you want?" I pushed my glasses forward. "And why weren't you in class?" I shot him a look.

"W-well you see, I…" Tamaki started ranting how his dog stole his pants and started running around his whole house endlessly. "Then the next thing I knew I was late and then…then…yeah," I looked at him like he was retarded or something.

"Pathetic" I murmured to myself.

We heard a soft knock on the door. "Hello?" everyone looked at the person who spoke.

"Oh," I stood up from my chair. "Onegawa-san, why are you here?"

"Ah, the person I've been looking for," she said with a smile. "I need to talk to ya."

Her personality changed. I swear she was shy before now… I have no words.

"Ah, ok," I stood up from my chair. Then I noticed that everyone was looking at her. Then two freshmen with orange hair, who looks exactly alike, came up to me with a smirk.

"Who's she?" I looked at them. "Classmate," I said, walking away.

"So greedy, Kyouya-sempai" I heard them say at the same time. I looked at the direction where Yuki-san was. She was surrounded by the others.

I sighed.

"You were going to talk to me about something?" I said, reminding her.

"Ah that's right," she walked to me, ignoring the others. "Do you have a private place to talk?"

I nodded then assisted her to the dressing room.

"I'm sorry for the awkward setting," I apologized.

"No big."

She sat down on the seat that was in front of the vanity.

"You're father asked me to take care of you," she got my attention. "You're father hired me to protect you from the people that are threatening them."

"What? Why? I don't need you," I said, trying to process what she said.

"You're father told me you would be like this," she sighed. "Honestly, Ootori-san, I don't really care what you think about me doing my job. All I really want is to do my job properly and get this over with."

What a nice person.

"How can you protect me? You look so fragile! You can't protect me."

"They always said to _never_ judge a book by its cover, Ootori-san. I suggest you should listen to that saying," she said smiling sweetly at me. "It was nice talking to you."

She walked out the dressing room before I could say anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Yuki's P.O.V: _

I walked out the dressing room then was, again, surrounded by the same group of people a while ago.

"So, mi lady, you are new here? Would you like a tour of the school by yours truly?" said the blonde, handing me a red rose.

"Oh that would be nice but I don't want to waste your time plus Ootori-san asked me already," I looked back at his confused face. "Isn't that right, Ootori-san?"

"Uh…" was the only thing that he could say.

I grabbed his hand then smiled at the people that surrounded me.

"If you would excuse us, we will be on our way."

I began running out of the room with him trying to catch up. I didn't let go of his hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wah, stop already! I'm dead tired!" I heard him shout. I did what I was told and felt myself be pulled down. I closed my eyes to brace myself to hit the floor but instead I landed on something soft.

_Huh?_, I thought.

I opened my eyes to check what I fell on. It wasn't what but whom.

I blinked once, "S-sorry."

There's something wrong with me today. I wasn't conscious of what was happening. I could have prevented myself from falling on him.

"No, I should be the one to say sorry, since I'm the one who pulled you down when I collapsed."

He-he, it was my fault in the end.

"Onegawa-san, we need to talk about the matter earlier," he pushed his glasses then looked at me. "I will talk to my father about you and ask for you to go back to your normal job."

"Ootori-san, you don't understand. I made a promise to your father and a promise is a promise. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. What I meant earlier is that I don't care if you think that what I'm doing is intruding or even ludicrous. What important is that your safe, that's all. I hope you understand now."

I saw him slightly grin.

"Fine, I accept you."

Then he walked away.

I smiled at myself, "Good job, Yuki."

"You know your too bipolar," I looked back to see Minoru. "Different personalities, that's dangerous you know."

"God, would you please be quiet? You're the one who has a problem. Stalking people is bad, idiot," I said then punched his arm when I passed by him.

"Well you're the one with multiple personalities. When you're with Haruka and me, you're the devil. When you're with a client, you're so serious. When you're with normal people, you act so nice and shy. When you're with your relatives, you act like the perfect angel. When you're with your dad, you two act like water and oil. And when you're with him, the guy just now, it's different. I can't put my finger on it though."

I glared at him.

"Minoru-baka, even though your posing as a teacher here, don't forget I'm still your boss and I can do anything I want to you. I could actually assign you in Antarctica, if you like. Alone, no one to talk to but penguins," I smirked at him. "Now that I think of it, it does sound pleasing."

"I'm so sorry, Onegawa-sama. I will not do it again," he said apologetically, bowing down at my feet.

"I'm a devil with power, so don't forget that."

I smirked at him then walked away, leaving him there, bowing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Normal P.O.V:_

"Where did you go?" asked Tamaki, sitting beside Kyouya.

"Nowhere," he answered back, obviously wanting to drop the subject.

It was dismissal time and Host Club is closed since Kyouya said that he wasn't feeling well. They all decided to close The Host Club for today.

"I'm going to go now," Kyouya grabbed his bag then headed for the door.

"Okay, bye then," Tamaki waved then smiled gently at Kyouya.

"You have good friends."

Kyouya looked back to see Yuki leaning on the wall.

"Oh goodie, it's you," he turn then started walking away for her.

"Be careful, Ootori-san."

He shook off the words he just heard but continued walking. Yuki continued looking at him until she could no longer see him. She sighed when he was gone.

"Oh you're still here, Onegawa-san," Yuki looked back to see Tamaki standing in front of the door.

"Good afternoon, Suoh-san," she greeted him with a smile. "I was just waiting for Ootori-san to get out of school."

"Oh you're riding with him?"

She shook her head, "I'm keeping an eye on him." She waved goodbye then walked away leaving a confused Tamaki behind.

Oh thank God I'm done with this chapter xD I thought I was going to give up! Ha-ha. Hope you liked it! Sorry If you're confused, I really don't know what to do with Yuki… she's random. Bipolar more like it xD. I hope you understand this story! Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it :D Have a good day or night :)


End file.
